Nachhilfelehrer
by Langzahn
Summary: Alex ist das böse Mädchen mit schlechten Noten, Stevie ist das böse Mädchen mit guten Noten, Stevie soll Alex Nachhilfe geben, Alex mag Stevie,Stevie mag Alex, fliegen da Funken? Alex/Stevie
1. Chapter 1

**Die Zauberer von Waverly Place**

**Paaring: Alex/Stevie**

**Alex ist das böse Mädchen mit schlechten Noten, Stevie ist das böse Mädchen mit guten Noten, Stevie soll Alex Nachhilfe geben, Alex mag Stevie, fliegen da Funken?**

**Ich weiß ich hab andere Storys die ich aktualiesieren muss, aber die Story ist gerade in meinen Kopf. Außerdem find ich die zwei passen auch sehr gut zusammen, ein Rebell mit einen anderen Rebell. :) **

**Würde mich über Review sehr freuen, ich holfe die Story gefällt euch, hier ist Kapitel 1!**

**

* * *

**

Alex spazierte gelassen mit Harper in ihre Geschichtsklasse und setzte sich in ihren Platz. Herr Laritate kam in die Klasse und schloss die Tür hintersich. Legte seine Tasche auf den Lehrertisch und holte die Arbeiten von den vorletzten zwei Tage hinaus. Es klingelte zur Stunde und alle nahmen Platz. Alex zog ihre Kopfhörer so wie Ipod aus ihrer Tasche und steckte die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Hörte Musik als Herr Laritate die Arbeiten austeilte. Er blieb vor Alex Tisch stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog einen Kopfhörer von Alex aus den Ohren und legte ihr die Arbeit vor die Nase.

"Das ist schon die vierte sechs, wenn Sie nicht bald was daran tun, dann bleiben Sie sitzen Alex Russo!" Die zuckte nur die Schultern und hörte gemütlich ihre Musik weiter.

"Wie wärs mit einen Nachhilfelehrer, bloß wem?" Herr Laritate dachte nach und Alex Russo sah Ihn verdattert an. Nachhilfe?

"Herr Laritate, das wird nichts bringen, alle Nachhilfelehrer die ich hatte gaben die Hoffnung auf und das waren insgesamt sechsundzwanzig!" Erklärte Alex und bemerkte nicht das ihre beste Freundin Harper die Hand hoch hält.

"Ja Harper?" Alex drehte sich fragend zu Harper um.

"Wie wärs mit Stevie Nichols, die neue Schülerin, ich hab gehört Sie schreibt nur 1 und 2 und ist wie Alex ein Unruhestifter!" Alex wedelt mit den Händen rum um Harper davon abzuhalten den Satz zu sagen. Sie lässt die Hände senken, super!

"Perfekt, die nehmen wir!" Alex sah Herr Laritate geschockt an, nein, bitte nicht! Harper wusste doch ganz genau das Alex ein Auge auf Stevie gelegt hat und bestimmt nicht nur wegen ihrer Jeans. Stevie war anders, geheimnisvoll, nicht so wie jeder Schüler hier den man wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Deswegen ist Stevie so interessant für Alex. Jetzt soll Sie auch noch ihr Nachhilfelehrer werden? Super, fantastisch, das hat ihr gerade noch gefällt. Alex steckte ihre Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren und verschwand in der Musik. Schlimmer kann es einfach nicht werden. Als die Stunde vorbei ist stampfte Alex wütend auf ihre beste Freundin zu die sich versucht hinter einen Buch zu verstecken. Alex nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und schmiss es in irgendeine Ecke.

"Harper, spinnst du? Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Du weißt das ich Stevie mag und nicht nur wegen ihrer Klamotten!" Sie verschränkt wütend die Arme vor der Brust und knurrte Harper an, die sie nur verschwitzt anlächelt.

"Sieh doch nicht immer Alex schwarz Alex, sieh doch mal das gute daran, so könnt ihr euch doch besser kennen lernen und ich muss jetzt zu Zeke, bye Alex!" Harper schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte aus der Klasse bevor Alex noch etwas sagen konnte. Die knurrte wütend von sich hin, packte ihre Tasche und verschwand aus der Klasse. Derzeit war Stevie auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Keine Ahnung was er jetzt schon wieder von ihr wollte. Stevie öffnete die Tür und schloss Sie gleich hinter ihr wieder. Sie grinste vor sich hin als Sie die Plakate von Justin noch an der Wand sah. Man, das war ein guter Streich! Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Herr Laritates Tisch und schmiss ihre Tasche auf den anderen.

"Da bin ich? Um was geht's? Haben sie es sich mit den vierten Samstag noch mal überlegt?" Herr Laritate schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich hab an den Samstag schon was vor. So kommen wir doch gleich zu dem was ich mit dir zu besprechen hab." Er lehnte sich lässig in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah auf Stevie.

"Wenn es um die Essenschlacht geht, ich wars nicht!" Stevie legte ihre Füße auf den anderen Stuhl und machte es sich bequem.

"Nein, es gut um….. Es gab eine Essenschlacht?" Stevie sah Ihn verschwitz an und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein!" Sprach Sie hastig und Herr Laritate sah Sie fragend an.

"Darüber reden wir später, ich möchte dich nur um etwas bitten." Stevie wurde hellhörig als Sie das Wort bitten hörte.

"Es geht um Alex Russo!" Er zog eine Schulmappe aus seiner Tasche und sah hinein.

"Sie braucht dringend Nachhilfe in Geschichte, Geographie, Mathematik!" Er sah sich den Zensurenspiegel von Alex Russo an und schüttelt unglaubwürdig den Kopf.

"Na ja eher in allen Fächern außer Kunst, da steht Sie auf eins! Sie sind eine hervorragende Schülerin Stevie Nichols, obwohl ich da noch meine Zweifel hab!" Er zeigt auf die Plakate in seinen Büro. Stevie grinste Ihn nur frech an.

"Aber könnten Sie Alex Russo Nachhilfe geben?" Er sah von seinen Hefter auf und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Nachhilfe? Sie Stevie Nichols Nachhilfe geben? Stevie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Klar warum nicht, hab ja wieso nichts besseres zu tun!" Herr Laritate lächelte Sie glücklich an und stand auf.

"Dankeschön, Zeit und Ort müssen Sie dann mit Alex Russo besprechen!" Stevie nickte Ihm zu und stand auf. Packte ihre Tasche und verschwand aus dem Büro, auf der suche nach Alex Russo.


	2. Chapter 2

**So das ist Kapitel 2. Es kann jetzt eine ganze Weile dauern bis ich ein neues Kapitel reinstelle! Also nicht wundern, 2 bis 3 Wochen könnte es dauern! Vielleicht glaub ich, ich werd sehen! Aber ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch. Hinterlasst doch ein paar Reviews, würde mich sehr freuen! Weil Reviews bedeutet gleich Liebe zu mir! :)**

_**Kapitel 2**_

"Hey Harper, hast du Alex gesehen?" Harper sah von ihren Buch auf um nur Stevie vor ihr zu sehen. Harper schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein hab sie nicht gesehen, tut mir leid, wes wegen suchst du Sie überhaupt?" Harper legte ihr Buch in ihren Schrank und schloss Ihn ab.

"Ach ich soll ihr Nachhilfe geben, sag ihr wenn du Alex begegnest, ich komme nach der Schule rüber, so gegen fünf! Bye Harper!" Stevie spazierte gelassen an Harper vorbei die verschwitz in die Gegend lächelt. Alex wird mich umbringen! Als alle Schüler in ihren Klassen waren ruft Harper Alex an.

"Ja?"

"Sag mal wo bist den du? Du hast schon wieder…" Harper sah auf die Uhr. "Zwei Stunden übersprungen!" Harper tippt wütend mit den Fuß auf den Boden rum.

"Leg das Handy einfach auf den Boden, bin gleich da!" Harper schüttelt den Kopf und legte ihr Handy auf den Boden, Alex sprach einen schnellen Zauber und schon kam Sie durch das Telefon teleportiert. Sie grinste Harper an und lässt ihren Zauberstab in ihren Stiefel verschwinden. Harper schüttelt wütend den Kopf und tippt wütend mit den Fuß immer und immer wieder auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf, beinah hatte Sie vergessen warum Sie Alex angerufen hat.

"Ah ja, Stevie war erst da, Sie sagte sie kommt nach der Schule, so um fünf vorbei!" Alex sah ihre Freundin geschockt an.

"Ich könnte dich erwürgen!" Sprach Alex mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und ging bedrohlich näher auf Harper die, die Hände schützend hoch hält.

"Ganz ruhig Alex, wir wollen doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen!" Harper lächelt verschwitz ihre beste Freundin an die ein paar Schritte von ihr weg spazierte.

"Oh ich werde dich gleich an dich Wand malen und zwar auf meine Art, mit deinen Gesicht zuerst!" Alex wollte sich gerade Harper schnappen als Herr Laritate um die Ecke kam.

"Nicht bewegen!" Die zwei bleiben sofort still stehen als Herr Laritate gemütlich an ihnen vorbei lief, als er um die Ecke war

"Ha, funktioniert immer noch, so wo waren wir Har…." Harper rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit Herr Laritate hinterher. Alex knackte ihre Finger, knirschte mit den Zähnen und stampfte wütend die Treppe rauf, in ihre Klasse. Als die Schule vorbei ist knallte Alex wütend die Haustür zu, so das ihre Eltern einen kleinen Sprung machten.

"Schätzchen was ist den los?" Alex winkte ab, stampfte wütend die Treppe rauf in ihr Zimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Harper hinein, Haare total durcheinander und ihre Wange tat weh. Jerry sah zu Harper dann zu seiner Frau die einfach nur die Schultern zuckt. Harper spazierte die Treppe runter in ihr Zimmer. Nach noch ein paar Minuten kam Justin und Max hinein.

"Hallo Mom, hallo Dad!" Grüßte Justin seine Eltern die Ihn zuwinken. Theresa ging vor die Theke und hält Justin auf.

"Justin weißt du was mit Alex und Harper los ist?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern, Max schmiss seinen Rucksack.

"Ach Alex bekam einen neuen Nachhilfelehrer den Harper Herr Laritate gesagt hat! Jetzt ist Sie stink sauer auf Harper und Stevie kommt um fünf vorbei!" Die drei sahen Max fragend an. Woher weiß er das?

"Aha!" Kam es von Theresa die wieder an die Arbeit ging, Jerry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte ein Sandwich fertig. Kurz vor fünf klingelte es an der Haustür und Jerry ging zu Tür, drehte den Knopf um nur Stevie vor der Tür zu sehen, die locker hinein spazierte. Jerry sah Sie fragend an.

"Komm ruhig rein!" Er machte die Tür wieder zu und Stevie drehte sich zu Ihm um. Sie trug einen Rucksack auf ihrer Schulter und sah Jerry fragend an.

"Wo ist Alex?" Jerry zeigte mit den Finger nach oben.

"Oben in ihren Zimmer, spielt mit Justins Gitarre, hoffe die ist noch ganz!" Jerry ging wieder an seine Arbeit. Stevie sah Ihn fragend hinterher und ging zu der Treppe. Spazierte gelassen hoch und hörte eine Melodie! Eindeutig, das ist eine Gitarre. Sie ging zu den Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Alex zuckte zusammen und hört auf zu spielen, sah zu Tür wo Stevie an der Tür lehnte.

"Hallo, Harper hat gesagt das ich komme oder?" Alex nickte zu und klimperte weiter. Stevie schüttelt den Kopf und nahm Alex die Gitarre weg.

"Hey!" Schrie Alex, Stevie stellte die Gitarre an die Tür und nahm ein Buch heraus.

"Jetzt ist Nachhilfe angesagt und nicht Gitarre spielen, verstanden?" Alexs rollte nur mit den Augen und Stevie nahm ein Buch raus.

"Fangen wir doch einfach mal mit Geschichte an, wann war der dreißigjährige Krieg?" Wollte Stevie wissen und Alex dachte nach.

"1993?" Stevie sah Alex geschockt an. _Wow, will die mich verarschen? _Stevie lächelt Alex an und schmiss das Geschichtsbuch einfach in irgendeine Ecke.

"Okay, Geschichte ist nicht so deine Stärke, machen wir doch einfach mal weiter mit Geographie!" Stevie holte den Atlas raus und öffnete eine Karte.

"So wo liegt New York?" Alex sah auf die Karte und zeigte mit den Finger auf Europa! Stevie atmete wütend ein und aus, klappte den Atlas zu und schmiss Ihn zu das Geschichtsbuch.

"Okay, Geographie scheint auch nicht deine Stärke zu sein! Okay, machen wir weiter mit Mathe, was ist sieben mal sieben?" Alex sah Stevie fragend an und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"77?" Stevie haut sich mit der Hand frustriert gegen die Stirn, _ei, das kann schwerer werden als ich dachte. _Sie blies frustriert Luft ab.

"Okay mal eine andere Frage, wie viel ist hundert durch fünf?" Stevie sah Alex an die mit ihren Ipod spielte.

"Weiß nicht siebzig?" Stevie lässt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und schüttelt den Kopf. _Sag mal tut die das mit Absicht oder was? _

"Okay Alex, mal was ganz anderes. Was kannst du an besten?" Stevie sah Alex an die sich die Gitarre wieder geschnappt hat.

"Musik spielen, Zeichnen, eben so was!" Stevie nickte einstimmig und überlegte. Alex fing wieder an zu spielen und Stevie schüttelt nur den Kopf. Alex grinste Stevie an. Jetzt wird nicht mehr lange dauern und auch Sie gibt die Hoffnung auf. Alex kicherte vor sich hin und Stevie sah Sie fragend an.

"Warum lachst du?" Alex zuckt mit den Schultern. Stevie versuchte noch eine ganze Stunde Alex etwas über Geschichte beizubringen, scheiterte aber total. Stevie kam frustriert die Treppe runter und schmiss die Bücher auf den Tisch vor Harper, wo die gerade damit beschäftigt ist eine neue Kleidung zu schaffen.

"Kein Glück mit Alex?" Harper sah auf Stevie die sich einfach auf die Couch fallen lässt und frustriert den Kopf schüttelt.

"Ich hab ihr versucht klar zu machen wer Hitler ist, aber keine Chance!" Stevie lässt den Kopf hängen und Harper arbeitet an ihrer neuen Kleidung.

"Weißt du, jeder der versucht hat Alex Nachhilfe zugeben ist gescheitert, sechsundzwanzig Vorgänger waren vor dir und keiner hat es geschafft Alex zu Unterrichten!" Stevie sah Harper ungläubig an und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sechsundzwanzig Vorgänger?

"Glaubst du, du schaffst das? Weil irgendwie sieht mir das so aus als ob du aufgibt!" Harper zeigt auf den Tisch wo die verschiedenen Bücher lagen, total durcheinander.

Stevie seufzte und sah auf Harper.

"Keine Ahnung was ich machen soll, sie hört mir überhaupt nicht zu!" Stevie schüttelt frustriert den Kopf und Harper sah Sie an.

"Vielleicht liegt das daran das Sie dich mag!" Harper Augen weiteten sich. _Oh Scheiße, Oh Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße. _Alex wird Sie jetzt auf jeden Fall Umbringen. Sie hat gerade Stevie Alex zweigrößtes Geheimnis erzählt. Stevie lächelte Harper an die versucht ihren Blick auszuweichen.

"Ach, Alex mag mich hm?" _Ich bin so gut wie Tod. _Dachte Harper und machte weiter an ihrer Kleidung. Stevie mochte Alex auch und dachte nach. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, sie hatte den perfekten Plan das Alex anfängt zu lernen.


End file.
